A traditional organic light emitting diode driving circuit comprises two thin film transistors and a storage capacitor. One thin film transistor is a switching thin film transistor and the other thin film transistor is a driving thin film transistor. After driving for a long period of time, the threshold voltage of the driving thin film transistor drifts due to the long-term voltage application. The change in the threshold voltage of the driving thin film transistor will inevitably cause a change in the output current of the driving thin film transistor. Since the driving thin film transistor is coupled to the organic light emitting diode to drive the organic light emitting diode to emit light. The change in the output current of the driving thin film transistor will inevitably cause a change in the brightness of the organic light emitting diode, thus influencing the normal display of the organic light emitting diode.